Origin Equonix
Even though Equonix can get away with being an absolute snuggle bug, this Pokemon takes the cake for being fearless(And still want to sleep with the next person). Her gravitational pull can almost be felt from up close. This character was made by Yoshipea. FYI, this is the legit Darkie, and not some duplacate. Personality She pretty much acts like Equonix, except for the fact that she speaks without struggling, and would fight if she has to. Unlike her duplacate, she won't observe a match, but would butt in if it's that serious(Like "Destroy all humans" serious, or "blow up New York City" serious). She wouldn't hold back in a fight, and if she does, it'd only be against Arceus. Pokemon Forms/Moves Incomplete form= Incomplete form This form is usually what she attains after ressuruction. Sure, may be rough around the edges, but after a while, it'll wear off. Abilities are as follows: *Shadow Telekinesis: Uses the power of her mind to pick things up and throw them. This has a chance of increasing her special attack. *Hyper beam: "A strong move that can one-hit any pokemon" doesn't fit the Pokemon. Rather, she fires a death ray out of her mouth, which does major damage to her opponent. As always, she gets tired after doing this, and has to nap for two turns. *Shadow ball: Tosses a ghastly ball that bounces from enemy to enemy like a pinball attempting to rack up a billion points. (TBA) |-|Complete form= Complete form This form is her usual form, in which she had before fossilization. This gives her many more powers than usual, as well as beefing up her old ones. *Shadow Telekinesis: Uses the power of her mind to pick things up and throw them. This always increases her Special attack. *Hyper beam: A strong move that can one-hit almost any pokemon. As always, she gets tired after doing this, and has to nap for one turn. *Shadow ball: Tosses a ghastly ball that bounces from enemy to enemy like a pinball attempting to rack up a billion points. However, it also goes to wherever she looks at. *Shadow orbs: Small blasts made of darkness. Says it all in a tiny package. *Mind control: Still practicing it. Will instead temporarly change her target when used, may it be changing their used element, jam their guns, or make them flail their arms like nobody cares. *Mind reading: Exactly what it says on the tin. (TBA) Weapons She will sometimes carry a dark blade that can be used... Like a broadsword. Added abilities are as follows: *Night slash: she just Swings the sword at the enemy. Nothing else. *Shockwave: She sticks the blade into the ground, creating a single shockwave made of flame. *Ancient power: She thrusts the sword at her opponent, which is followed by the titilular Pokemon move. *Spin attack: A move that Link uses a lot of times. Relationships (TBA) Deaths Times died # Killed offscreen. Sad music accompanied it, with Equonix crying afterwards. Times survived # (TBA) Trivia *She was mind controlled by Origin Lightie one time. *She shares the same types Darkie has, except that she tosses fire into the mix. *Her body works just like her duplacate's, meaning that Equonix isn't completely modified. *Just like Origin Lightie, she reverts back into a fossil after she dies. **She would usually be gone for 3 to 5 RPs, being occasionally mentioned until she returns. She's never in mint condition though. **Her creator is planning on spending her lives wisely, since she can only come back a certain amount of times before she fully becomes a vegetable. Category:Dark Is Not Evil Category:Flying Characters Category:Characters (Yoshipea) Category:Pokemon Trainer Category:Genderless Category:Female Personality Category:Neutral Good Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Magic User